Bite Me
by shippingdiva
Summary: This is based on season 1, episode 2 - "Red Hair and Silver Tape". I was intrigued by Lisbon's comment "Bite me" - it's not an expression we use in the UK. What would happen if Patrick took her at her word? My first fanfic - I hope you enjoy it.


He was relaxed, speaking casually into his cell phone. "Hi. I made a booking for two for this afternoon. Could you put us on the terrace? It's more romantic. Thanks... Yeah, Patrick... Lovely. See you then". He snapped shut his cell phone and glanced over at Lisbon. "Don't fret, I wouldn't seduce you over a meal. That would be very sophomoric".

She'd had enough of his antics for one day. "I didn't think you were trying to seduce me". Which was true enough. Right then, anyway.

He grinned. "Come on, how could that thought not have entered your head? Your denial that it did intrigues me".

"Bite me" was all the response that she could come up with. His arrogance crawled under her skin and stayed there. She tried to ignore it. They were on a case and she needed to concentrate on finding information that would lead to Melanie O'Keefe's killer. To hell with Patrick Jane and his mind games.

_Bite me_. She had been taken off guard by his talk of seduction and his casual assumption that he'd guessed what she'd been thinking. Hence the silly throwaway line. By itself, it meant nothing.

But then it got worse. What happened next was the cause of her embarrassment, the reason why she struggled to look him in the eyes until much later on that day. When she'd said those words…_Bite me…_he'd just grinned, in a lazy, offhand, couldn't really care type of way. As if _Bite Me_ was his response as well. She saw the lines crinkle up around his eyes as he smiled, and thought for a minute that she was going to get away with it, that he wouldn't make his usual smart arse type of comment. And she was right. He didn't.

Instead, he uncrossed his legs, stood up, still grinning. Or smirking, as she later thought of it. Walking around behind her, he placed his hands either side of her on her desk, and leaned slowly over her. She was so tense that if he touched her she felt that she would shatter. She could smell his aftershave, feel his body warmth. He was so far into her personal space that even a small move on her part would bring them into touch.

When his mouth was by her ear, he spoke. Low, so nobody else could hear but her. She felt his breath on her neck.

"Be careful what you wish for, Lisbon. You may just get it, as the saying goes". And then he moved away and the moment was gone.

Her reaction to him and what he had said confounded her. In the time that they had worked together, he had angered her for the most part, although always mixed with that anger was sadness for him, for the emotional torment that he had to deal with every day. She'd been aware of his good looks, aware also that he knew the effect that he had with those looks. Blondes had never been her preference; up to now she'd always gone for dark, Mediterranean looking men. And Patrick Jane had soft, curling, blonde hair. Not her type at all. But recently she'd taking to looking at him, checking him out, mostly when he was napping on the couch in the bullpen. When he couldn't see her looking. And she was starting to think about him a lot. What had surprised her was her reaction to having him so close to her, what he'd whispered. She'd felt a twitch, a throb, a dampness, where she'd not felt any of those things for quite a while. Longer than she cared to think about. She'd reacted sexually to Patrick Jane. No getting around it.

_Bite me_… The scene played over and over in her head as they drove to the Shand Creek Winery, her body hot with embarrassment. It was all that she could do to get them there without a crash; her thoughts were anywhere but on the road. Patrick Jane, for once, was silent. No sly grins or one-liners; it was as if he sensed he'd pushed her, and her boundaries, too far for now. And he had.

Now, sat opposite him on the apparently oh so romantic terrace, she could just about look him in the eyes again. They had been discussing the case after doing the rounds of questioning. She was beginning to relax, to feel she'd overreacted. He was always clowning around, trying to get under other people's skins, provoke them. What he'd said to her was all part of his act. It meant nothing. Nothing at all.

"We're done here. Let's get back," she said, starting to gather her things.

"Fine" Jane replied. "I'll just use the bathroom. Back in a minute." He got up and came towards her. Nothing odd in that: the bathrooms were behind her. He walked past her chair towards them. She felt some of the tension leave her.

And then she heard and sensed him doubling back on himself, back towards her. His left hand was on her shoulder. She was taken totally by surprise by what he did. With his right hand he pulled back her hair from that side, leaned in towards her, and bit her sharply on her neck, below her ear. A lover like type of bite. And as she flinched with the sudden pain, he kissed the bite mark. Kissed it better. The kiss was hard and he didn't pull away quickly. When he did, he was still really close to her. She was speechless, unable to move, think, react.

"Well, you did ask for it, Lisbon", Patrick Jane said. "And you got it." And then he walked away.

She was all tension and anger again. _Inappropriate, childish, presumptuous _were the more moderate ways to describe what he'd done. _Assault, harassment, fire him now_ were more accurate. But through all that, what really made her flush up and want to grab her things and run, grateful that Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt weren't still around, was the huge turn on that she felt. The pain/pleasure of the bite/kiss thing. His breath on her neck again, his closeness. And for the second time, a throb and a twitch down below.

So there it was. She, Teresa Lisbon, was seriously, hugely, no denying it, turned on by Patrick Jane. Mixed with a good dollop of anger at feeling that way. An impossible combination for her to deal with.

And then he was back with her, still grinning but she saw, for the first time, some apprehension in his face. He knew how far he'd pushed the boundaries this time. Way beyond what he should have done.

She was able to look him straight in the eyes this time._ "How…sophomoric"._ She threw the words at him before stalking back to the car. Best she could do at the time. She'd deal with him later. First she had to get away from him.


End file.
